Six degrés de Séparation
by BSLegendary
Summary: Rompre une première fois, c'est douloureux. D'abord tu crois que le pire c'est ton coeur brisé. Mais ce qui te tue, c'est la seconde partie. Après, tu vois ton monde se couper en deux côtés. Ensuite, tu penses que c'est fini, que tout est derrière toi. En cinq, tu apprends des choses sur lui. En six, tu te rends compte que tu as un peu merdé.


**Discalmer **: Rien ne m'appartient.

**NdA** : Bonjour ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié sur le site. Je vous avoue que j'avais perdu l'inspiration et que je n'avais plus autant de temps qu'avant. Et puis, j'ai eu un coup d'inspiration il n'y a pas longtemps. Ca m'a prit à 2h00 du matin et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion. Donc voilà ce que j'ai pondu. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayer de corriger mes fautes, je ne vous garantie pas qu'il n'y en est plus. Bref, j'arrête de parler.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Fallait-il donc que les gens s'éloignent pour que l'on se rende compte de la place qu'ils prenaient dans nos vie ? - Marc Lévy_

Tu t'étais promis de ne pas pleurer. C'était un fait, le revoir te faisait mal. Tu n'aurais jamais imaginer que ça te blesserai à ce point. Pourtant tu t'étais préparée, tu étais restée des millions de fois devant ces photos, devant vos photos à le regarder. Nostalgie, déception avaient rapidement pris place. C'était idiot, voir ridicule, des années c'était écoulée depuis ce temps là. Tu y repensais sans même t'en rendre compte quelque fois, oubliant presque ce que vous aviez vécu. Il n'avait plus d'importance, vos vies avaient pris un tournant différent. Toi tu étais restée en Europe. Lui était retourné au NCIS. Tu n'aurais même pas dû te morfondre. N'était ce pas toi qui l'avais lâchement abandonné, ne lui laissant qu'en explication une simple lettre ? Juste un morceau de papier, posé délicatement sur un meuble. Tu avais tout détruit en l'espace de quelques phrases.

Les premiers mois, ton coeur était en miette. Ravagée, blessée, épuisée…Tu pensais que tu ne t'en remettrais jamais, tu sombrais un peu plus à mesure que le temps passait. La vie n'avait plus de sens, pas un jour ne se passait sans que tu penses à lui. A vos baisées, à vos étreintes… C'était douloureux, douloureux au point que tu avais du mal à respirer quand tu y pensais, comme un coup de poignard dans ton artère. Tu te demandais ce qui serait arrivé si tu étais restée. Tu te demandais si lui t'avais oublié. Tu te demandais si un jour tu t'en sortirais, si un jour tu pourrais dire que tu l'avais vraiment oublié. Tu étais devenue l'ombre de toi même, tes sourires avaient disparus. Tes yeux étaient hantés par des regrets, ternes, sans vie. La nuit, ses yeux bleus venaient peupler tes rêves. Il te reprochait d'être parti, de l'avoir laissé. Tu lui disais que tu l'aimais mais il ne te croyait pas, il ne te croyait plus. Comment aurais tu pu le blâmer ? Il avait raison. La plupart du temps, tu te réveillais en sursaut, couverte de sueur, tremblante. Et tu pleurais, tu pleurais jusqu'à ce que tes yeux deviennent rouges, jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne coule, jusqu'à ce que tu ne ressentes plus rien. Jenny Sherpard, la bleue avait disparu. Dure, intransigeante, insensible… Ces adjectifs te désignaient tellement bien à l'époque. Tu n'avais plus envie, plus envie de te lever le matin pour une cause qui ne te tenait même plus à coeur. A quoi bon… Puis tu avais rencontré Ziva lors d'une de tes missions. Vous aviez rapidement sympathisé. Elle te comprenait, elle te soutenait. C'était une relation amicale qui te fit sortir la tête de l'eau. Peu à peu tu reprenais plaisir à faire des choses simples. Boire un café, téléphoner, sortir…

Tu avais pensé que c'était passé, que le pire fut ton coeur brisée. Le pire c'est ce qui arriva après. L'absence. Son absence. Partout où tu allais tu le voyais, à chaque coin de rue, chaque restaurant. Tu te rendis compte que tu avais besoin de lui, de ses gestes, de vos prises de becs. Tout te manquait chez lui. Sa façon de te fixer quand tu te réveillais le matin, sa manière de sourire, sa récalcitrance à utiliser la technologie. Tu t'étais bien moquée de lui ce jour là, quand il t'avait appris qu'il ne savait pas utiliser un ordinateur. Tu t'en souviens, tu étais restée toute la journée à côté de lui, à lui apprendre les bases de l'informatique. N'importe qui en aurait eu assez de sa mauvaise humeur, de ses remarques sarcastiques mais toi tu étais restée patiemment. Un sentiment t'avait envahit, le bonheur probablement. Les détails t'assaillaient, des milliers de flashbacks comme celui ci te revinrent en mémoire. Dans ces moments là, tu étais perdue, impossible de refaire surface. Tu pouvais rester des heures à fixer le vide, juste en te remémorant des souvenirs. Ca n'avait pas de sens, il n'était pas là. Il ne le serait plus jamais. Il te hantait, te suivait partout. Ca te rendait folle, tu ne te comprenais même plus. Ta mémoire semblait prendre un malin plaisir à te torturer. Elle te punissait, c'était légitime, c'est toi qui avait provoqué toute cette situation. Tu avais pensé que tu allais pouvoir supporter tout ça, que tu serais assez forte pour faire le deuil de votre relation en quelques semaines, peut être quelques mois. Tu n'avais pas prévu qu'il te manquerait autant. Tu n'avais rien prévu de tout ça.

Tu pavais toujours pensé que c'était de ta faute. Puis un jour, tu as tout remis en question, tu avais endossé toutes les responsabilités depuis votre rupture. Mais il y était aussi pour quelque chose, il y était forcément. Personne n'était tout noir, ni tout blanc. Tout aurait pu être différent s'il t'avait informé de sa relation. Tu n'aurais pas passé ces derniers mois brisée de l'intérieur. Tu n'aurais pas été ravagée. Tu ne te serais pas engagée avec lui. Il était lui aussi responsable de votre perte. Il t'y avait poussé, inconsciemment certes, mais il aurait du savoir que tu n'aurais jamais voulu continuer une relation avec lui si une petite amie l'attendait déjà quelque part. D'un côté, c'était amusant de savoir que tu avais finalement fini avec lui dans le même lit. Ducky t'avait dit dès le premier jour de se méfier de lui, qu'il aimait un peu trop les rousses. Tu avais simplement ris, rétorquant que jamais tu ne finirais avec un homme comme lui. Son caractère et le tien étaient diamétralement opposés. Tu étais colérique, il était calme. Tu étais bavarde, il était silencieux. Tu étais enjouée, il était modéré. Tu étais expressive, il était secret. Jamais l'idée que vous sortiriez ensemble ne t'avais effleuré. C'était pourtant lui qui fit le premier pas. Un jour de planque à Marseille, crevant sous la chaleur, il t'avait regardé. Le terme plus juste était qu'il te dévorait des yeux. Tu lui avais souris en retour, un peu gênée, embarrassée… Il t'avait alors volé un baiser. Ce fut rapide, furtif mais ça avait suffit à te mettre dans tous tes états. Le soir, vous aviez été proche comme jamais. A ce moment, il était déjà avec quelqu'un. Tu ne lui pardonnais pas qu'il ne t'ai pas tenu au courant. D'un autre côté, tu ne regretterais rien. Tu savais aussi que tu avais privilégié ta carrière à votre relation. Sur le coup, ta décision t'avait semblé rationnelle, réfléchie. Il n'y avait aucun futur possible entre vous deux, lorsque vous retourneriez à Washington, il y retrouverait Stephanie. Et pourtant… Tu ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. Tu le détestais. Tu le détestais de t'avoir fais tomber amoureuse. Tu le détestais d'arriver à te déstabiliser alors même qu'il n'était pas là.

Le temps passa et tu semblais l'avoir complètement oublié. Tu savais que c'était faux. Quelques fois, son visage revenait te hanter, l'espace de quelques secondes lors d'une enquête. Tu entendais sa voix te dicter ce que tu devais faire, de te fier à ton instinct. Certains jours, tu ressortais une de ses règles idiotes à tes nouveaux collègues, et tu souriais bêtement en y repensant. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, mais tu t'en fichais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il restait dans ton esprit, profondément enfouis mais tu savais qu'il était là, qu'il n'était pas complètement partit. Ca te rassurait, ton manque de confiance en soi disparut rapidement. De subordonnée tu devins leader. Tu te mis au bourbon, c'était une manière de continuer à partager quelque chose avec lui même s'il était à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Tu te sentais enfin prête à reconquérir le monde.

Les années passaient, tes souvenirs étaient devenus un peu plus flou, les détails s'effaçaient progressivement pour ne laissez place qu'à de vague conversations. Au fil du temps, tu étais ressorti avec quelques hommes. Au début tu les comparais souvent à lui, leur trouvant chacun des milliers de défauts pour mettre rapidement fin à votre relation. Et puis tu avais compris que tu ne pourrais pas avancer si tu ne faisais pas abstraction du passé. Tu n'avais plus de nouvelles, tu ne savais même plus où il était. A vrai dire, ça t'importait peu, tu avais presque fais le deuil de cette relation passé. Ta carrière commençait à décoller, tu avais une relation stable avec un homme depuis quelques temps déjà. Tu étais comblée, tu étais de nouveau heureuse. Tu aurais du te méfier, il apparaissait toujours au mauvais moment, toujours là pour te rendre les choses compliquées. Un jour que tu passa sur une affaire particulièrement complexe, tu appris de la bouche d'un collègue venue de DC qu'il avait finalement rompu avec Stephanie en rentrant de mission. Ton coeur bondit et tu ne compris pas pourquoi. Tu n'aurais jamais du t'en réjouir, ça n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant. Pourtant tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de te poser mille questions à la fois, ton cerveau semblait tourner à cent à l'heure. Avaient ils rompu à cause de votre relation ? Une part de toi l'espérait. Tu espérais qu'il tenait réellement à toi, qu'il ne t'ai pas totalement oublié, que tu n'étais pas simplement une ligne d'un chapitre mais un chapitre entier. Ca t'avait occupé l'esprit quelques semaines, tu avais même rompu avec ton petit ami. Tu t'en étais énormément voulu de t'en préoccuper autant, puis finalement tu avais laissé ce problème de côté. Il ne fallait pas que tu retombes dans tes travers. Tu en avais assez donné par le passé. Bientôt tu serais promue, tous tes efforts, tous tes sacrifices allaient enfin payer.

Ils avaient décidé de te muter tout en haut de la pyramide. Tu n'en attendais pas temps, tu pensais juste être à la tête d'une agence en Espagne ou en France. Ta promotion fit jaser, beaucoup te reprochait d'avoir couché pour arriver où tu en étais. Tu t'en fichais, tu savais ce que tu valais. Un peu de chance t'avait cependant aidé. Ton prédécesseur avait pris sa retraite au bon moment. Tu partais d'Europe avec joie, tu retrouvais enfin ton pays. Tu n'avais pas pensé qu'il pouvait se retrouver dans ton agence, sous tes ordres. Tu avais appris cela un peu plus tard. Ton coeur rata un battement. Tu ne pensais pas le revoir un jour, et surtout sous tes ordres. C'était ironique, la bleue dépassait le maître. Il ne t'aurait jamais laissé lui donner des ordres. C'est lui qui t'avait appris le métier, c'était ridicule, mais ça te procurait un bien fou. La tâche n'allait pas être facile mais tu avais toujours été déterminée, un peu butée aussi d'après ce qu'on disait. Mais tu étais un agent exceptionnel. Tu regrettais un peu le terrain parfois.

Quand tu le revis, ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours ses mêmes yeux bleus envoutant. Tu aurais pu t'y perdre pendant des heures, à les contempler. Tu lui souris, simplement et sincèrement. Il te salua et te le rendit. Tu te sentis toujours attirée par lui. Tu ne pouvais pas, tu ne devais pas. Tu mis de suite les choses au clair, ce ne serait que du professionnel entre vous, tu vis sa déception. De vieilles cicatrices se rouvrirent. Tu ne le montra pas, mais tu fus blessée quand il acquiesça sans broncher. Tu aurais voulu qu'il se batte, qu'il te dise qu'il en voulait plus. Pourtant, tu n'aurais pas dû être déçue, cela faisait à peine quelque minutes que vous vous étiez revus. Gibbs te tourna le dos et partit. Tu eus cette sensation désagréable de le perdre une deuxième fois. Et ce fut aussi douloureux que la première.


End file.
